Just Breath
by Yuzuru's-Angel
Summary: An alternate version of the anime, in which Kazehaya is a new student in the second years, and he befriends Sawako and changes her life. SawakoxKazehaya. Minor other pairings. Please R&R!


**Kimi ni Todoke**

**Just Breath**

**ATTENTION: I am running through all my stories and updating them! So for all of you whom have added me to your favorite author list and such, do not fret! The Tears of Haruhi Suzumiya, The Lost Girl, and Dusk and Dawn will be updated soon!(Due to laptop problems, I lost many chapters for these stories ~_~)**

**Hello hello! Still watching the Kimi ni Todoke Second Season as it comes, and I'm highly impressed! :D So I decided to write my own Fanfic for the anime! **

**This is an alternate-version of the story, in which the situation is a tad different. It is the beginning of her second year of High School, and Sawako is still considered an outcast by her classmates because of her resemblance to Sadako from 'The Ring'...**

**However, with the start of a new year, comes the start of a new friendship with a boy named Kazehaya. Even though he is a new student, he becomes popular really quickly, and lots of girls begin to eye him...But it is Sawako who ends up in his gaze.**

**There will be less drama, most likely, than the anime/manga, because I like a straight-forward relationship more. ;O**

**So, all that being said, Please Read, REVIEW ,and Enjoy!**

**Chapter One – New Beginnings**

"What? You didn't get the part?"

"Man! I thought you were really good!"

"Did you let Sadako put a curse on you or something?"

"No way! I haven't even been near her!"

"Haha, I heard she can put a spell on you from far away!"

"Wha? Let's hope not, because that test is coming up and..." …

The sound of the boys' voices died as they disappeared from sight, and Sawako came out from her hiding place, breathing a sigh of relief.

It was her first day back at school, and she was hoping for a new beginning...But nothing seems to have changed. The misunderstandings about her had continued, and even the Freshman have been spreading them around...

_I've got to make a friend... _she kept telling herself, although, deep down, she knew that it'd be near impossible. Everyone she tried to talk to would cower away in fear, or, in some cases, completely run away from her.

Sawako stared at where the boys had been earlier, then sighed and averted her gaze down to the floor, and took a step forward...

But she suddenly bumped into someone, causing her to trip backwards. Sawako reached forward, and, to her surprise, someone came to her rescue and grabbed her arms, stopping her from falling...

And she blushed hard as found herself looking in the face of an unfamiliar boy. "Hey, sorry about that...I guess I zoned out for a moment..." he said, giving her a smile, which only made her face redden more.

"I-I-I-It's okay, I'm sorry too!" she said, embarrassed, and she pulled her arms away and stood up straight, turning her head away. The boy rubbed the back of his head and stared at her for a moment, a little confused. Then he smiled again and reached out towards her...

Sawako looked down shyly at the hand, and the boy stated, "My name's Shota Kazehaya. What's your name?" For a moment, Sawako didn't believe what was happening. _Is this a dream? _She thought to herself, closing her eyes... _This can't be-_

_Poke. _Sawako jumped and opened her eyes back up as she felt Kazehaya touch her forehead, obviously waiting for an answer. "S-S-S-Sawako Kuronoma!" she suddenly shouted. Kazehaya grinned at her, and said, "Oh, so are you the one everyone has told me about?"

Hearing that, Sawako's hope deflated. _The misunderstandings again... _she thought. She nodded, and was expecting Kazehaya to run away from her...But he suddenly began to laugh.

Sawako looked up at him, confused. "Man, they really got me! I thought there would actually be someone scary like that here!" he said, but then, seeing Sawako's look, her stopped and raised an eyebrow. "I mean, you don't seem like that..."

Sawako immediately jumped in to defend herself and said, "I-It's all a misunderstanding!" Kazehaya smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, that's a relief!" he said, chuckling. Sawako continued to stare at him, and an uncomfortableness washed over Kazehaya.

"Um...You shouldn't stare so much." he said, his face flushing slightly. Sawako blushed and looked from side to side, thinking of something to say. "I-I'm sorry!" she said, unable to think of anything else. That made Kazehaya grin again, and he told her, "Don't worry about it..."

"But shouldn't you be getting to class?" he pointed out. Sawako suddenly began to panic, and looked around, realizing that there wasn't anyone else in the halls. "Ah! Y-Yes!" she said, running off down the hall towards class 2-B...

And Kazehaya watched her until she disappeared around the corner, a smile on his face. _Kuronuma... _he thought, walking off towards his class...

* * *

When Sawako arrived at the class, she was immediately greeted with suspicious and frightened stares from her classmates. "S-Sorry I'm late..." she said, bowing her head to the teacher, whom also looked scared and simply nodded.

She made her way to the back, where there were two open seats. On the way there, the students all simultaneously moved to the side, trying to avoid her at all cost. When Sawako took her seat, there was a sigh of relief from almost everyone in the class.

"A-As I was saying class..." the teacher began again, gulping, "We have a student whom is new to this school, and I'd like for all of you to make him feel welcome." Everyone in the class began to murmur, and Sawako listened in to try and make out what they were saying...

"Is it that Kazehaya guy?"

"I heard he's really cute!"

"I heard he's an athlete!"

"Really? What a pick!"

Sawako blushed. _Kazehaya... _she thought, as the door suddenly opened, and the black-haired boy whom she had met earlier stepped in.

"Hehe, sorry I'm late," he said, rubbing the back of his head, "I got lost for a second." Everyone in the room gave him admiring looks, and the teacher nodded, and said, "Please come up and introduce yourself." Kazehaya nodded and moved to the front of the classroom...

And when he gave his smile, there were gasps from the girls, and one of them looked as though she almost fainted. "My name's Shota Kazehaya, and I look forward to being in class with you all." he said, bowing his head.

The teacher nodded and said, "Very well, let's see..." He looked around the room for a moment, then told Kazehaya, "Hm...There's an open seat, over there, next to-" he began to say, but froze as he saw Sawako.

"W-Well..." he continued, but Kazehaya simply said, "Thanks." and walked towards the back. All eyes were looking at him with a curious gaze, wondering how he would react to being near Sawako...But, as he arrived at his desk, he smiled down at her and said, "Hey, Kuronuma."

The room went dead silent, and Kazehaya took his seat. Sawako was surprised as well, and her face flushed. "So anyways, let us begin, shall we?" the teacher said, and most of the people in the classroom turned their attention back to the front.

Sawako stared down at her desk, feeling embarrassed, and not sure what to do. _What do I do? s_he wondered, _Do I seem weird to him because I didn't say hi back? I don't want to seem rude... _She glanced over towards Kazehaya for a few moments, and, feeling eyes on him, he turned towards her, making her quickly look away.

_No, don't be embarrassed! Just breath... _she thought to herself, taking a deep breath...Then she turned towards Kazehaya, who was still looking at her, and gave a small wave.

"G-Good morning Kazehaya." she said softly, and, to Kazehaya's surprise, he got a glimpse of a smile as it came onto her face...

And he instantly fell in love with it.

**To be continued...**

**Next Chapter – Longing **


End file.
